


Freaks together

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Meteorstuck, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWeet sWeet davekat fluff. ^ w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks together

You wake up feeling the warm body of your freaking adorable boyfriend-matesprite, gog do you love him. He's probably the only thing worth while on this metric ton of flying space rock, you and Rose have been on this rock for about 3 months now; you and him have been official since only about two weeks ago. Since then, you have held hands, cuddled, kissed, danced, made out, slept together, kissed, and just did average interspecies gay couple things together, you two are the picture of hallmark film happy normal young couple. 

You can't quite pinpoint what you like most about him, when everything is counter intuitive you really don't know which part you like most; you'd say it's how adorable he is when he gets angry, but then you cant help but stare like a 17 year old girl stares at a puppy when he gets all teary eyed during movies he's already seen millions of times. You'd say it's his small little teddy bear figure but DAAAANG does his body look ferocious underneath his sweater. You love every part of him. The way his head tucks into your neck easily, like a needle in a record groove. How he sometimes purrs like a fucking cat. You put your hand on his upper back, his nice warm back radiating through the wife beater version of your shirt. Yeah, he's wearing your sign and everything; sometimes he'll take your shades off your face and wear them too, the first time he tried that was the fourth day you started dating. You and him were tight before dating but he didn't know what color your eyes were, you grabbed his hand before he pulled them off, that was your first mistake.

Karkats hand was on your shades, your hand was on his arm. You both stand there silent and awkward. Where's the punchline in this joke that suddenly feels like a "two gay men walk into a bar" joke? "Yeah, I think no, about that dude." You say, still holding his arm. "Why not?" He tries to pull again, your other hand raising to your face to hold your shades there. "You just can't handle these jewels karks, people use them as chemo they're so radioactive and shiny like the sun." He rolls his eyes at that. He gives you a curious look before speaking, "actually, I've never seen your eyes before, or even you without any shades, so I wouldn't know." "Some things aren't meant to be known, kitkat, just ask the tootsie roll owl, guy knows what's up. Taking away the kids' lollipop when they ask too many questions." "So what, are you gonna take my *lollipop* away if I ask too many questions about *my* matesprite?" Innuendo much? "What?" Did he mean the innuendo or... "Why are you being difficult about this? Just let me see your eyes!" He struggles to pull them off, grabbing your other hand and pulling there as well, he's shorter and he makes you both lose your balance, sending you to the ground and knocking your shades off your face and out of your hand. He looks you in the eye for a second before you shield your face from him, "your eyes are red." He says, sitting on his haunches over you. "Yeah, well, look at that. My eyes are red, must mean I'm a fucking demon because hey! That's unnatural for a human! Why don't we make fun of him? Yes that's a great fucking idea! Get off me, and leave me alone." You snap, pushing him away and trying to stand, he grabs your arm, stopping you from trying. "Being bullied? That's why you hid your eyes? Dave, nobody here will give a shit about your eyes, never the less me. I wish all I had to worry about was bullies finding out I was different. I would have been *killed* for my blood. it's not natural for blood to be red, and for a violent society that coveted it's blood colors so much they built a whole society on the concept of highbloods are better than lowbloods, being different, not fitting on that scale of low and high blood, meant a expressway to humiliation, torture and public death." He took in a quick, shuttering breath "Everyday since I was a little wiggler I was terrified of people finding me out, I still am terrified! I hated myself for being alive. Feeling stupid thinking that maybe if I'm strong enough, MAYBE, I might be able to survive ascension even though I knew that I would be culled the day of!" red tears slide down his face and your heart breaks a little inside. You pull him into your arms right as the first sob wracks through his body, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." You spend all your breath apologising, taking another to do more, less times than before as your voice cuts off as youre tears start flooding down your cheeks too. Gog you both are such messes. You peel away from him and start kissing his tears away, that's when he notices your crying too, he follows your lead and kisses your cheeks up and down the lines of tears. Soon your both calmed down and just hugging on the floor; shaking breaths being taken, smelling in the comforting scents of the other; hands running up and down backs. Already on day 4 and you both have cried your eyes out. "I don't think you're stupid." You mumble into his hair, "I don't think you're a demon." He mumbles back. You pause, then laugh silently against him "what are you laughing at." He says, pulling back slightly, looking up at you. "I'm such an idiot," you say with a smile in your voice. "Well that's a given, what's made you finally see that?" He says with a slight hint of sass. Slight hint of sass your ass. "Actually, no, scratch that, we're both idiots. Two idiots who have no reason to hide from others, let alone eachother." He kisses you and buries himself into your shoulder, you feel a deep purr from his chest through two layers of clothes. With his voice low and sleepy sounding, he says the words that- although sounds like a chick flick or hallmark line, are so beautiful and originally poetic that you just can't help but hug him tighter and love him more than you've ever loved anyone before; "we don't need to hide from eachother, we're both freaks, together."

You smile at him, laying on you, head in the crook of your neck, warm blankets over you both, and whisper "I love you." Kissing his head, hand running through his black locks. Shirt with your symbol on his little muscled frame. "I love you too." He whispers back, you know he's yours. But in the same way, you're his too. You kiss his head again, left hand carding through his hair, right hand over your heart, right where Karkat will always be. Right now, it's literal in two ways, one, because he'll always be there, you love him so much; and two, because his symbol is residing on the short sleeve you're wearing. It is his, after all. 

"We're both freaks, together." 

And together, you will be. Forever.

You fall back asleep, with a soft peaceful smile on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> First time Writing davekat. I Was JUST really bored and felt like some fluff so... If there's anything misspelled or something tell me because that's hoW I get better. Response at all Wanted. Ok, I go noW. ?w?


End file.
